


Ужин на двоих

by Cexmet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2015, Language: Russian, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stuffing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом вся суть их связи: Артур волен распоряжаться Мерлином, приказывая ему есть или остановиться, но эта власть никогда не станет тиранией. Артур отдает только те приказы, которые Мерлин рад будет исполнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Kingsman 2015.  
> Бета - Кицуне.

Закончив со второй порцией мяса, положенного, по всем правилам, после йоркширского пудинга, Мерлин откидывается на спинку стула. 

Любой из рыцарей, скорее всего, уже сдался бы и предложил завершить ужин, но только не Мерлин. Артур не знает, в чем причина — в исключительной ли лояльности, особенной склонности к служению, или же в банальной физиологии: возможно, Мерлин от природы наделен внушительного объема желудком, который иногда требуется наполнять до предела. Так или иначе, время от времени Мерлин с удовольствием съедает за ужином много больше, чем нужно для утоления голода. 

После определенного количества съеденного в нем всегда появляется почти физически ощутимая расслабленность, проступающая яснее с каждым проглоченным куском, и Артур никогда не устанет наблюдать за этой переменой: зрачки расширяются, взгляд чуть расфокусируется — это особенно заметно, если Мерлин не снимает очки. Он опускает плечи, делает пару глубоких вдохов и гладит себя по животу. 

Они занимаются подобным не слишком часто, только когда у Мерлина находятся свободные сутки, не меньше. Он сам говорит, что после ему требуется несколько часов на то, чтобы вернуться к трезвости, избавиться от слишком навязчивого — и потенциально опасного — ощущения чрезмерного комфорта, которое охватывает его всякий раз при слишком усердном заполнении желудка. 

Что ж, сейчас, похоже, это ощущение приближается к зениту. 

— Я расстегну твои брюки, — Артур опускает руку под стол. — По-моему, самое время.

Мерлин явно собирается возразить, возможно, считая, что для такого рода фривольностей еще рано, но Артур молча придвигает к нему ближе пирог с почками — любовь к этому блюду, в сочетании с желанием исполнить волю своего короля, в состоянии полностью лишить Мерлина желания спорить. 

Он ест всегда до крайности опрятно, но Артур не позволяет себе отвлечься, засмотревшись, как тот расправляется с влажно блестящим от подливки куском пирога — в конце концов, останется еще достаточно, и едва ли Мерлин откажется доесть любимое блюдо. 

Чуть задрав его джемпер, Артур сначала парой небрежных движений освобождает Мерлина от пояса, а после расстегивает брюки — для этого приходится надавить на выступающий живот. Пожалуй, Артур надавливает сильнее, чем это необходимо — даже причиняет боль, судя по тому, что Мерлин немедленно подбирается –— и, справившись с застежкой, в качестве бессловного извинения нежно проводит рукой по задетому месту. 

— Доешь пирог, — слова Артура звучат скорее похоже на просьбу, чем на приказ, но Мерлин знает их истинную цену. 

Он послушно подается вперед и отодвигает следующий кусок от остальных. 

Впервые Артур решил проверить, сколько Мерлин способен съесть, не почувствовав дурноты, несколько лет назад, когда помогал ему оправиться от последствий крупного провала в Конго. После двух месяцев в плену Мерлин отказывался принимать пищу, и Артур стал единственным, по чьему приказу он согласился съесть миску куриного бульона. И еще одну, сопровождаемую парой тостов — на следующий день. Какое бы отвращение он ни испытывал к пище после того, как вынужден был утолять голод копошащимися в гнили червями, Мерлин не мог ослушаться своего короля. 

И, когда кризис был пройден, Артур невольно задался вопросом о том, насколько далеко Мерлин может зайти, следуя его приказам.

Как оказалось, весьма далеко. 

Артур мог бы отрицать сексуальный аспект в собственном любопытстве, но Мерлин посчитал, что отрицание бессмысленно, и сам попросил разрешения завершить ужин, встав перед Артуром на колени, чтобы проглотить его семя.

Иногда они делают это так. Иногда Артур берет Мерлина сзади — если тот съедает не чересчур много и может удобно устроиться на кровати. К счастью для них обоих, Артуру не требуется много времени, чтобы довести акт до завершения. И он почти никогда не бывает грубым или торопливым — он не хочет, чтобы Мерлина вытошнило съеденным, это была бы возмутительная трата времени, сил и прекрасных блюд, приготовленных кухаркой со всем возможным усердием — видит бог, Артур не хотел бы расстраивать их кухарку, мисс Олман, а горничные, конечно, рассказали бы ей о подобном происшествии. 

Впрочем, сегодня Артур не слишком уверен в своих силах и не планирует придаваться плотским утехам. Ему вполне хватит душевного удовлетворения. 

Они не договариваются о специальных словах или других командах, принятые ими правила много проще: Мерлин может в любой момент в самых прямых выражениях попросить о завершении ужина или временном перерыве, и Артур не станет отказывать ему в исполнении просьбы. В этом вся суть их связи: Артур волен распоряжаться Мерлином, приказывая ему есть или остановиться, но эта власть никогда не станет тиранией. Артур отдает только те приказы, которые Мерлин рад будет исполнить. 

Последний кусок пирога Мерлин пережевывает и проглатывает слишком медленно, точно опасаясь тошноты, и Артур, желая избежать возможных дурных последствий, отодвигает подальше хемпширский пудинг – к нему у Мерлина тоже есть слабость, почти такая же, как к пирогу с почками. 

Обычно Мерлин способен на большее, но они с Артуром уже больше полугода не могли найти времени на совместные ужины, и отсутствие практики вполне могло сказаться на вместительности желудка. 

— Довольно на сегодня? 

— Пожалуй. Но я останусь ненадолго — или на всю ночь, если захочешь, — Мерлин снова откидывается назад, возможно намеренно выставляя округлившийся живот напоказ, и Артур не может отвести от него взгляд.

После ухода с оперативной работы Мерлин потерял несколько фунтов мышц, но не стал восполнять потерю жировыми отложениями; некоторая склонность к худобе делала его, в глазах Артура, еще более подходящим для подобных обильных ужинов, ненадолго сохранявшаяся округлость становилась прекраснее в сравнении с обычным сухопарым изяществом, наводящим на мысли о гончих псах. 

Сейчас, абсолютно расслабленный, с выпирающим как у беременной женщины животом, Мерлин ничуть не походил на полевого агента, которым был до Конго, и это Артур находил особенно прекрасным: Мерлин останется с ним, со своим королем, что бы ни случилось, не пропадет без вести, не погибнет на задании. 

Артур целует его в висок, чувствуя тепло чуть влажной от испарины кожи: 

— Ты знаешь мой обычный ответ: оставайся столько, сколько хочешь. Хемпширский пудинг подождет до завтрака — не зря же мисс Олман его готовила.


End file.
